<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>卡索尔佐 by Blackit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157875">卡索尔佐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit'>Blackit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Intersex, M/M, Married Couple, Oedipal Issues, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创角色、第一人称、泥塑、生子、恋母情结、三观不正、角色死亡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>卡索尔佐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我是在鬼鸟的嘶鸣声中长大的。</p><p>在我父亲出生之前，一个吉卜赛女人预言他的诞生将伴随着鬼鸟的桀桀怪笑和纠缠一生的厄运。她馈赠给我的祖父一只盛过圣水的银碗和一枝念过咒语的接骨木，用它们捣碎鬼鸟的爪与喙，可以使整个家族免于不幸。</p><p>很多年以后，父亲的祖辈连同屋宅已彻底消失在这片大地上，鬼鸟的叫声还噩梦般盘旋在他的头顶。银碗和接骨木后来添上了洗不净的斑斑血迹，据巫医说，那是为母亲接生时遗留下的。母亲生我时难产了七天七夜，鲜血从阁楼的地板一直渗到楼底，让那片土地里生长出的白郁金香都变成了暗沉的红色。父亲曾不顾母亲的拦阻铲除这片花海，可无论后来播种下什么，最后都无一例外地染上那种洗不净的、鲜血的颜色。直到我离开前的那一年，红色才逐渐褪去，郁金香又变回了普通的白色，但浓重的血腥味并未因此散去，仍然足以从一英里外引来饥饿的狼群。</p><p>我的出生源自一场意外。我的父亲并未打算延续家族的厄运，但我的母亲因生育患上严重的疾病，再也不能出走，他阴差阳错留下了他，是以对这个意外喜忧参半。我的母亲则毫不掩饰对我的嫌恶。</p><p>生育的后遗症在母亲的躯干与床笫之间长出根系，我曾见他赤身裸体地蜷缩进猩红的毛毯，如同牙床上卧了一颗孤零零的臼齿。他把自己锁进一间沉闷的石室，在四周种满依兰、马鞭草与迷迭香，以驱逐循着血腥味而来的野兽。对母亲而言，我是他在博弈中失手委身他人的惩罚、是早已失活的子宫的遗害。在我七岁那年，他命我去花园的枯井中寻来十年前遗落的烟斗。据说管家将我从井里打捞上来时，我浑身裹满淤泥与青苔，灰白如一尊石膏像，怀里还紧紧抱着一具骷髅。父亲对此怒不可遏，而母亲在他的诅咒声中高声大笑，震耳欲聋的无尽嗡鸣中，我失去了那之后的全部记忆。</p><p>自那一天起，我开始听见鸟类的诡叫声，出现在早餐的长桌前、出现在无人打理的花圃旁、出现在午夜的石室里，幽灵般如影随形。某个闷热、昏昏欲睡的夏日午后，我看见一条毒蛇从家族的神龛中游出，沿着银碗、接骨木枝和地上的日影爬向父亲的肩头。它盘踞在咽喉边朝黑压压的鸟群嘶嘶吐信，借助父亲的声音大肆谩骂，而我明白它也终将扼住我的。</p><p>父亲几乎从不与母亲同时出现。他镇守在与石室相隔一整座海峡的书房里，白天是人，夜晚就变成虎豹。我在满月的夜里看见他用四肢走动，忧伤地匍匐在悬崖边，被月光打湿了皮毛，清晨衣冠楚楚地出现时，身上有依兰的香气。</p><p>我也从未见母亲走出那间石室。父亲外出的时候，我蹲在干涸的水池边看失去家园的鲸鱼自沙漠里游过，母亲从里面敲响了窗户。</p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p>“荒原里有一条死鱼，我在观察它。”我如实回答。</p><p>他诡秘一笑。“你没有见过真正的荒原。”他说，“进来，我有东西要给你看。”</p><p>母亲在石室里也种了依兰，长明不灭的炉火令小乔木重新回忆起白垩纪的温暖气候，从伞盖里长出远古前的蕨类，蕨类又蔓延成一片热带丛林。屋子正中央放了一副巨大的蜥蜴骨架，我局促不安地缩进角落的时候，他正在摆弄古旧的地球仪和一卷写满拉丁文的羊皮纸。</p><p>“你有你父亲的眼睛。”他凝视着我说，“你们会是一样顽固的人。”</p><p>他领我走到写字台前，一列小型蒸汽机从我头顶呼啸着开过。“字母表，你认识吧？”</p><p>我点头。</p><p>“拉丁文呢？”</p><p>我摇头。</p><p>“希伯来文呢？”</p><p>我又摇头。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“火蝾螈。”我清楚地说。</p><p>他终于展了眉。“好，就从火蝾螈开始。”</p><p>在母亲的石室里，我学会了一百种草药的学名、三十二种爬虫的习性和十五颗小行星的运行轨迹。正如神秘无法用神秘来解释，好奇一旦用好奇来填喂，就会像一粒遇到水的种子那样迅速膨大。猛犸象穿越冰河漫步原野的时候，巨石阵的微缩模型在对我说话，木卫六正在我的指挥下绕着赤色的巨行星公转。母亲在我背后用羽毛笔沙沙地写字，又给墨水撒上吸水的细砂。鬼鸟罕见地没有朝我投掷荆棘编成的蒺藜。</p><p>他时常擦拭那只破烂如月球表面的地球仪，又时常毫无征兆地将之摔在地上，我眼睁睁看着它像一只瘪了肚子的气球那样噗噗叹气，接着又很快弹跳起来，将抖落的碎金属一片片归位。母亲教我捏着地轴分辨其上拇指大小的海岛，对照着羊皮纸一块块念给我听：“西西里、撒丁、翁布里亚、皮埃蒙特、都灵、格拉纳、卡索尔佐……</p><p>“卡索尔佐、卡索尔佐、卡索尔佐。”</p><p> </p><p>那天傍晚我第一次看见母亲走出他的石室。他赤脚走进自己的血液浇沃出的花圃里，衣角过处，郁金香全都短暂地卸下了颜色，如同在红色的花海中分出一支雪径。父亲对此惊喜非常。逐渐暗沉的夜色下，我看见毛茸茸的、猫科的耳朵在他的头皮上崭露，紫黑的毛发慢慢覆满了他的全身，从指缝间长出黑色的利爪。晚餐时，他把头搁在母亲的膝上，让母亲为他梳理后颈的毛发。一只虎豹温情脉脉地伏在母亲膝头，我的喉咙古怪地梗住了。惨淡的月光下，一项协议默默达成：我将正式介入他们之间旷日持久的战争。</p><p>那晚我没再听见鬼鸟的吵闹，四野寂静无声，只余马驹甩动尾巴驱赶牛虻的声音，但我知道有什么生物潜伏在这诡谲的夜色中，潜伏在每一个阴潮发霉的角落里，伺机卷土重来。父亲的眼神告诉我他情愿沉浸在月光织成的幻境中，对黑暗中的危机视而不见。趴在溪边的岩石上对着月亮喁喁抒情……富于骑士精神的诗人也干这档子事儿。第二天它们果然又盘旋在衣帽架顶上喋喋不休地叫嚷了。它们尖声怪笑着，用锋利的翅膀扑打父亲的后背，直到把他彻底撵离这所房子。</p><p>父亲离开后，它们接着围住我的头顶，每当我的额头偷偷挨近手背或者不小心在手稿上蹭上污迹时，便精准地俯冲下来，用指甲抓挠出看不见的血痕。我曾一度怀疑母亲把我当做父亲的替代品——一个可怜的出气筒，而事实恰恰相反。大多数时候，他并不吝于展示些许慈软的母爱，在我拆卸又装回八音盒上的舞蹈小人时，他在一旁给齿轮上油；在我拼凑达契亚马紥尔龙的骨骼时，他用马毛刷替我扫去化石上的岩片；他从我身旁经过时头发的柑橘香混合着机油和泥土，让我想起青苔和腐烂的树叶。有一种恐惧是日落时分的阴影，我知道它必会降临、甚至知道它会在哪一刻降临，却只能心惊胆战地等待它的笼罩如同等待末日审判。为了坦然接受麻醉，我故意让过往和不得安息的灵魂一起被遗忘那口枯井中。我已经意识到早在七岁那年我就已经死去了，徒留空壳叛离意志留在人间；为了顺遂活到离巢的年纪，人必须学会将自己分裂成两半，并亲手扼杀其中的一个，要不然肉体凡胎承受不住自由生长的灵魂。</p><p>我拒绝杀死自己。我宁可永不生长。我足够聪明也足够自私，想出了折中的办法。在最初的几年里，孩童的体型和心智确实让我逃过了制裁，我为此沾沾自喜、得意忘形，因而等我惊觉长大无可避免时，为时已晚。那时候村庄正流行一种怪病，患病的人一开始会在近关节的皮肤上裂开浅浅的创口，随后蔓延至全身，稍稍触碰就会一鳞鳞剥落，显露出嫩红色的肌肉纹理，病入膏肓时全身上下就像一朵盛放的花那样皮开肉绽。</p><p>这瘟疫发源于屠户家，短短几天的时间里就传染了半座村庄的人，连最好的巫医都束手无策。一具具血肉模糊的尸体被抬走，在还能苟延残喘的时候就被宣告死亡、活活埋进泥土或是瓦砾。死去的人们挣扎着挖开废墟在村庄外围徘徊、游荡，整日整夜地哀号、哭泣。人人自危。最后活人走投无路，只能上门恳求母亲。</p><p>“愚昧，”母亲说，“这种绝症的名字叫愚昧。病株是无知、发物是恐惧、媒介是谣言，一旦感染就无从根治，只能缓解。”他选出收藏里自觉顶没用的几册书烧成灰，差我煎药给他们服下，便借口身体不适，下了逐客令。</p><p>我自出生起未尝踏出宅邸半步，更未尝见过这许多人。在我看来，他们不是——也决不该是——“人”，而是成群的髭狗，被郁金香田底下的血腥味吸引而来。母亲察觉到了这点，当珍珠色的蒸汽从坩埚里螺旋上升的时候，鬼鸟从枝桠间飞起，将它们扇进那些贪婪的眼缝里。</p><p>除了必要的交流，我从不与他们说话，渐渐地，人群中开始传言我和我那沉默寡言的父亲一样，是个偏执狂。我只提醒谣言会加剧病情，当这一预言应验后，人们又开始编排，说我和我的母亲一样，是个不折不扣的怪胎，早晚给别的男人搞大肚子。当那些窃窃私语绕过大半个村庄终于又回到父亲的老宅时，他默默喝光了母亲“顺便”熬的汤，一言不发地出了门，回来时手上沾了些灰尘，鬼鸟停在他肩上胜利地呱呱大笑。直到他因心脏蛀空而去世之前，我没再听见过类似的议论。</p><p>一个礼拜过去，当石室中十分之一的藏书都付之一炬后，那些患上愚昧病的人总算完全康复了。活人重新焕发生机，死人被驱逐，村庄又恢复了秩序。我本以为可以因此略得喘息，孰料这正是一切的开端。</p><p>那天我正例行检查着石室的供能装置，一阵窸窸窣窣的动静从夏日繁盛的灌木丛后冒出。</p><p>“谁？”我警觉道。</p><p>一双亮晶晶的眼睛羞涩而好奇地从冬青叶间浮上来，好像湿润的、牝鹿的眼睛。</p><p>“出来！”</p><p>灌木里传出类似于不安的小动物的声音，一个我见过的最漂亮的女孩子钻出来，头发上还沾着冬青的叶子。</p><p>“你在玩什么？”</p><p>“迷你蒸汽机车。”我说，“但它用的不是锅炉，是太阳能。”</p><p>“真有意思呀，袖珍鸡，呃……汽锅鸡，我是说。”她毫无愧怍地笑起来，“我可以加入吗？”她慢慢走过来，像小心翼翼靠近大象的驯兽师。</p><p>那天夜里无比燥热，我来到父亲常去的那处悬崖边躺下，天上的繁星透过云翳注视着我，我回望它们，全身的关节都在星星的魔法下发芽、抽枝，直到撑破衬衣的领口。</p><p>两个礼拜以后，谭雅成了我的女朋友。</p><p> </p><p>最早撞破我们的私情的，是我的母亲。尽管我及时用小刀刮去了走神时在羊皮纸上记录的诗行，他还是敏锐地从多出几倍的纸屑和我日益加剧的相思病中发现了蛛丝马迹。</p><p>“女孩子，嗯？”有一天他突然叫住我，温润的夜风里，我脊背发凉。我急于从谭雅那里寻求抚慰，而母亲要我藏进床边的橡木衣柜里，等候父亲归来。</p><p>“你不想知道我和你父亲晚上做些什么吗？”他问我，语气不容置疑，脸色却比月光还要苍白。</p><p>我不敢违抗。</p><p>我从书里读到过夫妻间的义务，也幻想过有朝一日它会发生在我身上，可当亲眼目睹时，我的心跳停止了。父亲将他兽类的身躯伏在母亲身上，叼起他的脖子，收起利爪，只用厚厚的肉垫压住他。我听见连续不断的水声和呻吟，仿佛是那里的血肉正被咀嚼着，母亲弓起的腰肢是某种弦乐，而父亲的爪是拨片，来回鞣出最原始的曲调。陈旧的橡木味刺得我流泪。母亲大敞着腿，死去般一动不动，似一枚被取走珍珠的蚌壳，他在空隙间僵硬地转过头，面无表情地看向我藏身的橱柜。那目光如鹰隼，径直穿过黑暗狭小的缝隙攫住我的，我冷汗浸身、动弹不得。母亲的眼睛会说话，我曾听过它们宛转咏叹彼特拉克的十四行诗，如今变成了哑巴，鬼鸟代替它们言语，在他们上空织出一张密不透风的网，高声诅咒父亲和他无处宣泄的爱。</p><p> </p><p>父亲在石室过的夜，那晚我蜷在狭窄发霉的柜子里，依兰和海风交替侵蚀我的睡梦。在漂流的意识之海里我重温鸳梦，只是这次伏在母亲身上的人换成了我自己。他紧紧搂着我，像要把我勒死，而我终于有机会凑近闻他的头发。我没有闻到柑橘的甜香，只闻见苔土的腥臭。一阵熟悉的冷意从背后袭来，我忽然意识到是我七岁时遗落在枯井里的灵魂失而复返，正在柜子里——在我原本的位置——冷眼旁观我取代父亲同我的母亲结为夫妻。冰冷潮湿的海水重新没顶，惊醒时我的裤裆可耻地湿透了。</p><p>我悄悄推开半扇柜门，夏天白昼来得早，父亲已经离开了。母亲正盘腿坐在床上梳头，神态恹恹。他只披了一件真丝睡袍，刚好能遮到大腿，一想到那底下还藏着一副多余的、肿胀的器官——一条鲜红的窄缝，我就难以自制地血脉偾张。顺着我的目光，母亲扫了一眼自己的大腿，再抬头时眼神戏谑，我窘迫地移开了目光。</p><p>“你要好好向那个女孩子道歉。”他意有所指地说。我落荒而逃。</p><p>谭雅果然很生气，任凭我在楼底下好声好气地赔罪，都不肯给窗帘拉开条缝；好不容易哄她下楼来，又责备我不该放她鸽子，害她在野狼的嗥叫声中瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>我打断她。“过来，到这里来。”我压低嗓子说，也许声音还有些发抖。她慢慢安静下来，温顺地趴在我肩头，来回摩挲我的后背。独属女性的、柔软的身体让我恢复了些许理智。</p><p>“怎么啦，宝贝儿？”也许是我表现出的攻击性让她感到不安，谭雅悄悄耸了耸脖子。她的声音太尖细了，充满年轻女孩儿的大惊小怪。我突然焦躁起来。</p><p>“嘘……”臆想出的鬼鸟的嘶鸣声中，我吻住了她。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道母亲是不是知道了什么。他一定知道了什么。掠夺和伤害被爱的名义镀上了合法性的金边，在与父亲的战争当中，他始终无辜——我猜想他终于厌倦了无辜。</p><p>我与谭雅日渐蜜里调油，几乎忘了那次春梦般的经历。在一个槭树叶红到着火的上午，母亲再度唤我前往他的石室，此前我已躲了他将近一个月。</p><p>我惴惴不安地缩进墙角，母亲好像笑了。<br/>“怎么啦，小宝宝？”他朝我伸出手臂，“过来，到这里来。”</p><p>青苔和泥土的腥气爬出枯井、穿过郁金香田、钻进石室、绕开母亲和他的依兰以确保没有一丝甜蜜的香气混入，终于探进我躲藏的角落、钻进我的每一根血管。我的灵魂重新记起七岁时那场意外，仇恨和不正当的爱慕支配着我的左脚，紧接着右脚，蛊惑我一步一步向母亲走去。</p><p>我跪到母亲的床边。</p><p>“好孩子……乖孩子……”母亲喃喃着，捧住我的头打量了一会儿，把我按进那对干瘪的、男性的乳fang。冰凉的膝盖抵在我的腰上，我低头就能看见松弛的皮肉和紫红色的、粗糙的乳tou，作为曾哺育过一个孩子的证明。我像情人一样饱含情欲地吮吸着，像婴儿一样幻想沿着出生时的路径钻回那个萎缩的子宫，或让它受精。这一刻，我是犯下滔天大罪的俄狄浦斯，是自一出生就受到诅咒的错误的延伸；罪孽加上罪孽、欲望生出欲望——这一刻我是厄洛斯的化身、是众女神的宠儿！</p><p>然后石室的门猛地撞开了，父亲就站在门口，双目发红、浑身发抖，那条毒蛇正盘绕在他的喉咙口嗬嘶嗬嘶地吐信。以往即便母亲千方百计激怒他，他也是平和、乃至逆来顺受的，我从未见他如此暴烈，好像一头受伤的野兽。他大步流星地走进来，我感到后脖子一紧，紧接着被提起来，像一颗炮弹一样扔了出去。我听见母亲得意的嘲弄和父亲狂怒的低吼，大门合上前父亲正扼住母亲的脖子把他往床下拖去，鬼鸟刺耳的大笑穿透门扉将我的脚尖钉在原地。我听见渐趋微弱的尖叫声持续了整整一个钟点，随后全世界都陷入了可怕的沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>下午父亲才从石室里出现，手里拿着一打被血浸透的帕子，我不愿去想那血是从何而来的。他在郁金香田旁边找到我，我们满怀敌意地对视着。血色的夕阳给花朵和槭树蒙上一层浓烈的不详色彩，我站了起来。直到这时候我才发现自己已经可以平视他了，记忆里那个高大、强壮的形象荡然无存。从他的眼中，我看到克罗诺斯的神光熠熠生辉，而他是天空的乌拉诺斯。俄狄浦斯在杀死父亲后才占有了母亲……这是否必然预言了一次阉割的惨剧？</p><p>我不怕你，我想，至少在身体层面。我害怕的是足以压垮西西弗斯的巨大负疚感。曾经是我害这个男人失去妻子，现在又要害他失去儿子了。一瞬间我接受了命运，但不知为什么，最后他没有动成手。</p><p>“我已是一个失败的丈夫，不想再成为一个失败的父亲。”他只是说，“你将来也会成为一名丈夫、甚至一位父亲，到那时候你会明白我的决定。”</p><p>不，我不明白，我听见自己说，我不要成为这样的人，我不要再让我这样的错误诞生在这个世上。父亲好像是笑了，我没看清。</p><p>直到很多年以后，我已经遗失了从这个家族中带走的所有纪念，甚至连父母的形象都漫灭不清；可每当陷入困境时，父亲此刻忧愁、怜悯的神情还是如同迷雾一般回旋在我眼前。我的肩膀一沉，毒蛇从他背后中钻出，盘绕到这个注定灭亡的家族的最后一名成员喉咙上，且再也没有离开。</p><p>“你有你母亲的眼睛，”他最后这样说，“疯子的眼睛。”从他的口中吐出一朵锈色的郁金香，被愣怔地接在手心里，他离开时背影颓废，在狰狞夜色中像极一头离群索居的孤兽。</p><p>为着那句话，我彻夜无眠。凌晨的时候我独自点起一盏油灯，水面映出我恍惚的神情，仿佛一具浮尸。开裂的大理石洗手盆在我脸中央剖开一道裂痕，左半边是母亲，右半边是父亲，池水破碎时他们就完美地融合在一起——我既是父亲也是母亲，唯独不是自己。</p><p>巨大的困惑沦陷了我，足以令最虔诚的基督徒质疑起天父的福音。我知道我必须去找一个人，只有那个人能为我解惑。</p><p>在谭雅家的棚屋里，我们度过了一个荒唐的早晨。年轻饱满的胸脯贴着我的手心，可我满心满眼是一对贫瘠如久旱大地的胸ru；娇艳如玫瑰花的嘴唇啄吻着我的眼睑，我却从湿意中感受到血液的温度。那天傍晚我清点花圃中的郁金香，赫然发现了一朵白色的，静静地伫立在一地枯萎的残花旁边。自我出生那天起，这里从没有一朵花是自然枯萎的，它们以母亲的巨大痛苦为养料，在这片土地上生生不息了十六年，直到那天父亲咳出第一口血，并在接下来的日子里以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。</p><p>父亲的病早有征兆，只是先前一直隐而不发，从未有哪次表现得像现在这般剧烈。此后他每呕出一口血，花圃里就凋谢一朵红色的郁金香，又开出一朵白色的，像要把全身血液的颜色都偿还给母亲。我不知道红花落尽后会发生什么。我不敢想。</p><p>谭雅感受出了我的心不在焉。“你在想谁？”她直截了当地问，“另一个女人？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“那是男人？”</p><p>我百口莫辩。我本可以坦诚，说那只是少年人的想入非非，说岌岌可危的亲情令我忧心忡忡；可她不由分说地大吵大闹起来，像说一门吓人的外语。栖息在我肩上的毒蛇被惊扰，嘶嘶地朝她喷射毒液，最后我长达三个月的爱情以她狠狠甩了我一耳光作为终结。</p><p>以此为代价，我想我也许得到了答案。</p><p> </p><p>村人很快就发现了父亲的病状，蛰伏的流言又开始四起。他们说母亲是一头吸血鬼，父亲得那病是因为母亲吸干了他的感情。父亲挣扎着要去给他们点颜色瞧的时候母亲拦住了他，第一次，我看见母亲主动邀请父亲进入他的石室。父亲那天的暴行让母亲的痼疾恶化了，他们相扶走路时滴下的血迹在地上长出蜿蜒缠绵的花径。坩埚里没日没夜地冒出黄绿色的蒸汽，让方圆一百英尺都弥漫着驱不散的药味，他那治好了半座村庄的神术医不好父亲，就像他始终医不好自己，最后只能掏出自己的一部分去填补父亲心脏里的空洞。可这些都无济于事。</p><p>郁金香的颜色褪尽时父亲的生命也走到了尽头。那是一个凛冽的寒冬，村庄难得下了雪，从四面八方赶来的白色乌鸦报丧一样在纯白的花冠上低徊。雪灾带来的低温冻死了村庄里所有的牲畜，只有燃着不灭炉火的石室温暖如夏。父亲枕在母亲膝上，看他慢慢拨动地球仪，对着烛火比照羊皮纸。摇曳的火光里，我看到地球仪奇迹般变得簇新，羊皮纸上的墨迹甚至尚未干透，他们是在新婚夜的婚床上对着世界版图畅想一次蜜月旅行。我听见他们抵着额头咬耳朵，计划老了以后去荷兰定居，他们可以在那里开一家照相馆谋生，也可以继续周游世界；一个小孩都不要，省得累赘。从意大利开始，先回那不勒斯，然后是翡冷翠，还有西西里、撒丁、翁布里亚、皮埃蒙特、都灵、格拉纳、卡索尔佐……</p><p>卡索尔佐、卡索尔佐、卡索尔佐。</p><p> </p><p>父亲落葬那天，母亲不顾管家声泪俱下的劝说，拖着病躯坚持亲自拾掇他的遗物。这是十六年来他第一次踏入父亲的书房。</p><p>在我印象里，父亲严肃寡言，薄薄的嘴唇总抿起，除了在母亲面前，少有改变形状的时候，身上也没那么严重的学究气——他的书房应是一间冰冷的陈列室。令我惊愕不止的是，那间屋子被打扮成你能想象的最温馨、最有灵气的样子。书架上摞满了拉丁文和希伯来文的孤本，天花板上张贴着巨大的航海图，在空隙处用珊瑚和海葵做装饰，鲜艳的触须甚至还在招摇。宽阔的双人床上整整齐齐地码了一对枕头，床单上一丝褶皱也没有，显然久未有人在上面安睡。正对着床的那面墙壁上挂满了照片，少部分是风景，从欧洲的山脉、非洲的草原到南美的密林、极地的冰川应有尽有，大部分是肖像——母亲的肖像，或站、或坐、或笑、或恼，无一不美、永远年轻。他把前半生挤挤挨挨缩进一方角落，后半生全是母亲，我想象他每天在这样的屋子里踱步，靠着用之不竭的爱与思念熬过一天又一天，等候一个也许永远也不会回心转意的人在某个阳光热烈的午后归来。</p><p>这就是父亲的全部秘密。</p><p>我听见母亲叹息一声，声音里没有多少疼痛，只有一点点惋惜，还有一点点撞破秘密的沾沾自喜；可随即鬼鸟络绎不绝地哀鸣着从半空坠落，一只接一只死去，在书房的地板上铺了黑黢黢一层尸体。我看见二十一岁刚刚成人的父亲奋力挣破肖像停在母亲面前，讷讷地扮着小丑逗他的大美人开心，好让这笑靥成为胶卷上最珍贵的收藏。</p><p>他还不知道，那人再也不会笑了。</p><p> </p><p>之后母亲搬出他的石室，整天都待在书房，把自己从一段过往囚进另一段过往。漫长冬季过去后，他遣散了所有的佣人，直到偌大的宅邸只剩两人，仲春时终于连我也被扫地出门。</p><p>我本不该在这个节骨眼上离开的，可母亲坚持。离开时，我带走了父亲的银碗和接骨木、母亲的地球仪和羊皮纸，还有一张陈旧的全家福——唯一的一张。这些物什实用性不大，于我只是一项纪念，且在接下来的漫漫旅途中一一散落。我不知道终点会在哪里，只隐隐听见有个地方在召唤我——至少我该去那里亲眼看一看。</p><p>这是我第一次离开村庄——我生于斯、长于斯的故乡，它在广阔天地中显得如此狭隘，几乎像一粒尘埃，而书中大千也到底也只囊括了空中楼阁。在穿越一整条山脉并经历了四十八小时的和猩猩搏斗以及失足滚落断崖后，我气喘吁吁地承认：我实在对这世界一无所知。是一位好心的登山客发现我并请我搭了便车，才终使我从无人区脱困。</p><p>在山脚的小镇里，我遗失了第一件回忆。</p><p>我抵达那里的时候，镇里正爆发一场怪病，我一眼就认出那熟悉的症状：从关节的皮肤开始逐渐蔓延到全身的细小伤痕，最后病患就像脱粒的谷物一样从支离破碎的壳斗里脱落。为报答居民的招待，我自告奋勇接手了医师的职责，靠默写十多年来在母亲那里背下的藏书和一点点自己的体悟，很快治愈了所有人。</p><p>最后一名患者痊愈当晚，镇里最著名的酒馆挤满了庆祝死而复生的人们，到处弥漫着麦酒、威士忌和黑啤的香气，甚至有人在门口远远闻见就醉得人事不省。酒馆老板用空酒瓶搭了一座简易喷泉，不时有酩酊大醉的客人像尚未进化完全的原始人一样从底下爬出。我的临时助手摘下鸟嘴面具，脱下漆黑的帆布衫，换上一身暗红色的小礼裙，难得放纵了一回。在肆虐了整个小镇的瘟疫中，只她幸免于难。</p><p>“我见过不少异乡人。”她说，“您最特别。”</p><p>“我的荣幸。”</p><p>“说说您的家乡？什么样的水土能养出你这样的妙人？”</p><p>“这么说来，一定只有玫瑰和钻石的王国才配诞生您这样的造物。”</p><p>她乐不可支。“我猜您有女朋友。”</p><p>“您不妨再猜一次。”</p><p>她咯咯笑起来。“我猜不到……您为什么不亲口说出来呢？”隔着半杯琥珀色的液体，她的嘴唇凑近了，颜色很深，像郁金香或是血手帕。我突感一阵烦躁。</p><p>我默默移开酒杯。“我喜欢男人。”我平静地说。</p><p>确认我不是在敷衍后她愣了好一阵，活像一只瞠目结舌的母鸡。“喔……喔！”随后扬起酒杯劈头盖脸浇了我一身。离开前我看见她的脚踝上裂开一道细小的缝隙，于是我明白这瘟疫将马上卷土重来。</p><p>次日天一亮我便动身了，镇长亲自前来送别，来时可亲的居民沉默着挤满街道两侧，面色铁青如阿兹克特面具。走出两英里我才发现母亲的羊皮纸不见了，我把它放在贴身的口袋里，断无粗心遗失的可能。等我折返回去讨要，镇长却翻脸摆出架子，威胁要将我绑在火刑架上烧死。我别无他法。</p><p>愚昧和聪明有时并不矛盾，我想他们隐约猜到了治标的良方，便不求甚解。母亲给我的只是一张罗列地名的旧羊皮纸，没有多大用处，但无论发觉与否，想必免不了被焚毁的命运。</p><p> </p><p>我凭借着出众的记忆背下了羊皮纸上所有地名，离开那座小镇后，我循着顺序，准备重游父母亲当年的道路。</p><p>在马耳他的一处吉卜赛人聚集地，有个女人为我占了一卦。她用枯瘦的手指轻触我的额头，并从里面取出一片黑色的羽毛，告诉我这么多年来，我总产生幻觉就是这玩意儿在作怪。“你自由了。”她宣布，“从今以后你只是自己。”我宁可不要这自由。临别前她要走了那只血迹斑斑的银碗作为酬劳，四十四年前来自吉卜赛人的馈赠，四十四年后总算完璧归赵。</p><p>在意大利与梵蒂冈的边境，我失去了母亲的地球仪。一队考古学家声称里面藏着已销声匿迹二十年的怪盗掠风窃尘所盗宝物的路线图，不由分说砸碎了它，而里面确实空无一物。那些残骸也并没有自动复原，只是静静躺在地上，兀自散发着金属的、无机质的光。我带不走它们，只能挖了个土坑将之埋下，没留任何记号。</p><p>在那不勒斯有人认出那张全家福来自一台早已停产的照相机。探听其所有者并不困难，那个时代全欧洲没有多少人承担得起这样一台相机，我于是得知一户没落贵族曾于四十年前从拍卖行购入它，但由于战争的压迫和时局的紧张，同掠风窃尘一样，他们人间蒸发已久。有一回我正在街上漫无目的地乱转，一座阴森破败的巴洛克庭院在一片混沌迷雾中拔地而起。有个皱缩的老仆点起昏黄的防风灯，不停向我比划邀请的手势，可当我触碰到他时，他的身体灰化了，从接触到的指尖开始，最后散成一滩人形的黄沙。我仿佛走入一座聚沙之塔，所过之处皆化飞尘，我于是奔跑起来，竭力在这栋摇摇欲坠的危楼灰飞烟灭前找出些许线索，最后我在二楼的窗台边找到了一个瘦削的背影。若非我此刻仍在呼吸，我几乎以为自己已死在这座沙塔中，出窍的灵魂正最后一次回望尘世，恋恋不舍地同笨重的躯壳告别。</p><p>怎么会有如此相像的两个人？直到他转过身我才认出那双眼睛，我在大理石洗手盆中看到过这双眼睛，过去我偶然从石室向远处眺望时同它们有过短暂的对视。我对父亲的印象模糊，但直到这一刻——当它们忧愁、怜悯地凝视着我时——我才无比清晰地意识到他其实无处不在。从父亲的心脏里钻出一只鬼鸟，噩梦般啼叫不休，最后同他一起消失在茫茫之中。</p><p>等我回神才发现，我正对着一座地基发愣，我没来得及握住任何。线索到这里终于全部中断。在之后的几年里，我只能靠搜寻来的只言片语，大致拼凑出一段传奇般的往事：</p><p>二十三年前，一位外出游历的富家子弟在调试相机时误打误撞拍下一名逃跑中的窃贼，惊为天人，在苦苦追寻三年、省去诸如参加剑技会并同时与百人决斗等匪夷所思的冒险情节后，终携心上人衣锦还乡。其时欧洲格局动荡，战火延绵不绝，加之父亲的家族不齿这段惊世骇俗的恋情，两人于是决定寻觅一处偏僻的村庄隐姓埋名、白头偕老。</p><p>辍笔后，我心神大震良久。我实在难以将病弱的母亲同传闻里的佐罗联想在一起，更难想象父亲当年竟有堂吉诃德式的浪漫情怀，但论最耸人听闻，莫过于结局。我在“三年”、“战火”、“村庄”三处做了记号，经多方寻访后调整了事件的顺序，得到新版如下：</p><p>父亲与母亲确因相片结缘，却不尽如广为流传的故事所言，是出贵族公子爱上绿林侠盗的折子戏。父亲离家后成了一名赏金猎人，那时的母亲是他的主顾之一，雇他保护自己周游世界。三年后不知为何反目成仇，母亲因此有了我，彼时战争已全面爆发，父亲无法返回欧洲，这才寻了一处远离战火的村落暂居。后来母亲因难产而落下病根，失去远行的能力，这才定居下来，至死也未能离开。</p><p>第二个故事虽大体合理，却仍有疑点，比如父亲当年因何逃家？又如何结识母亲？他们如何相爱？母亲因何背叛父亲？这三年里又发生了什么？父亲是否得偿所愿？母亲是否终于解脱？我已无从得知。</p><p>摆在我面前的两个故事，一曰“救赎”、一曰“背叛”，我不知该信哪个；故事里有两个人，一人追逐、一人逃亡，我不知如何分别。也许故事本来没有真伪，信者衡信，执着的人多了才逐渐添了判断；也许根本没有故事里的两个人，自欺欺人地追逐着追逐、逃亡着逃亡——也许主角早已释然，更也许其实并没有什么故事，从头至尾放不下的唯我而已。</p><p> </p><p>愈近皮埃蒙特，有关他们的旧闻愈多，我索性在首府都灵定了居。我并不发愁谋生的手段，傍身的知识与技艺足以让我适应一切生活。我于说故事上有些天赋，业余领了份剧院的差事，每当谈起童年的遭遇，那些尊贵的夫人小姐总爱以扇掩面，显出几分怜悯和同情；我却不爱这样的神色，仿佛无法理解悲剧竟还会存在于舞台之外似的。有时候我去寻欢作乐，也说同样的故事，戏园子里花一万里拉才能听到的故事在破酒馆中用一枚香吻就能换得。舞女们一边喃喃着“哦，宝宝，可怜的宝宝”，一边让我把鼻尖埋进她们丰硕的胸脯，依兰和柑橘芬芳取代劣质香水重新充盈我的鼻腔，七岁的我的幽灵飘在半空冷冷注视着，指责我竟如此干脆地割舍了一部分灵魂——竟背叛自己就这么长大了。</p><p>我的爱情来得飞快，去得更快。“浪荡子”——她们是这样称呼我的，我无从反驳。我相信塞浦琳也见过她的狂热，只是不相信她会垂青于我。终有一日，放浪形骸的生活使我付出了代价。我交往过的一位女士雇人朝我胸口开了一枪，是父亲的毒蛇及时将我推开才使我死里逃生，但它连同我倚靠着的扶栏却被击断，我坠入冰冷的波河中，遗失了钱包和放在夹层中的、唯一的全家福。</p><p>在波河右岸，我被一队商旅捞起，因失去一切身份证明的缘故，暂与他们同行。救我的人告诉我商队有条不成文的规矩，白天不准出行，夜间也不准点火，大多数人竟已十数年未曾见过光明。一度拥有光明的人如何能允许自己沦落黑暗？我百思不解。那夜首领处死了一名盗火者，教他活着被一百头猎鹰啄食肝脏，而我知道这刑罚终将轮到谁。我趁乱逃走了，仓促间，接骨木枝掉在地上，被不知谁的皮靴踩成两截，滚向剧毒的沼泽。父亲的最后一样遗物也消失在起泡的泥浆中，至此，父母亲的最后执念，我无一能够守住。</p><p>我自虎口脱险，周身湿淋淋地躺在一处草地上仰望星空，如同回到那个夜晚、那座悬崖，我刚刚学会爱人，生长的阵痛就在身上发芽。我忽然无比渴望回去看看，渴望花圃、石室和书房，渴望再听听鬼鸟尖刻的叫声或是抚摸虎豹坚硬的鬃毛。</p><p> </p><p>半年后我终于决定动身前往卡索尔佐。自我遗失所有纪念之后，一些记忆正在飞速消退，我明白留给我的时间已经不多了。</p><p>在韦尔巴尼亚，我加入一队临时决定歇歇脚的游客，他们正要前往格拉纳与卡索尔佐的边境观光。为首的是一名须发皆白的老者，耳背但健谈，带着意大利人独有的热情和矍铄，等候时主动同我攀谈起来。“您也是慕名来看Bialbero di Casorzo的？那对著名的双生树？”</p><p>“呃……其实，唉，正是如此！向您打听件事儿，您听说过一个姓氏以S打头的没落贵族，或是一个有怪癖的江洋大盗，像……佐罗？或者罗宾汉？诸如此类的传闻，有吗？”</p><p>他没听见，兀自说下去：“……樱桃树在桑树顶端长出，来得巧，5、6月的时候还能看到一串串垂下的、红玛瑙似的樱桃，我一生从没见过这样的奇观！更奇妙的是两棵都十分高大，通常来说，寄生树都会矮小些。畸形的共生关系，不是吗？扎根宿主、排斥宿主、把根系钻进宿主的躯干汲取养料，另一株呢？心甘情愿地给对方折磨，还拿枝叶牢牢簇着它、生怕一棵树长出腿跑了似的！就这样纠缠了许多年。”</p><p>“要是有哪一棵先死了呢？”</p><p>这回他听见了，笑着瞧了我一眼。</p><p>“到了那里您就晓得啦！”</p><p>我没有等太久。时隔八年，我终于抵达了卡索尔佐，终于见到了那双树。那名老者说得不错，我看到它们的第一眼就明白了：苗条秀丽的樱桃树长在桑树的两根粗壮枝杈之间，和正常的樱桃树一样高大，当地人怀疑是有鸟偶然将樱桃核掉落在桑树上，樱桃树穿过空树干将根扎入下面的土壤中。那棵桑树虽然被樱桃树蛀空了心脏，却还不屈不挠地把繁茂的旁枝伸向寄生者的躯干，要把它紧紧地、死死地拥在怀里。</p><p>——无论死了哪株，另一株都决计活不成的。</p><p>导游招呼所有人都靠近了看，我看见在樱桃树的枝条上，挂着一截褪色的蓝飘带，飘带上用黑墨水写了字，太远了，我看不清，末端系着一支红漆斑驳的短笛子，这么多年，就被这么保存着——这么多年，竟还保存着。我不需要知道答案了，失落的最后一片拼图已经归位。</p><p>这并不是一个动听的故事：盗贼藏着祸心接近年轻的剑客，剑客在绝望之下铸成不可挽回的弥天大错，自身也付出惨痛的代价，最后带着他奄奄一息的爱情隐姓埋名、远走他乡。接下来的事——那些掠夺、伤害、永无止尽的诅咒和折磨、或许有过的救赎、如同割舍身体一部分般的失去的疼痛……我全都知道了。两个猜测都只说对一半，真相比臆想还要鲜血淋漓。</p><p>这就是故事的全貌。</p><p>在我目光尽头，是少年时的父亲和少年时的母亲，各自度过一段或圆满或缺憾的流金岁月，接着抽枝拔节长成了青年，在各自的逃亡中邂逅，随后并肩、挽手、相拥。我看见母亲用受过祝福的接骨木削成短笛、漆上红色，父亲从母亲的衣袖上绞了一长段飘带，在上面写字——这回我离得足够近，看清上面写的是“Tempus omnia revelat（时间会揭露一切）”。我看见父亲拥着母亲坐在地上，满怀热意地看他比照着羊皮纸慢慢拨动地球仪：西西里、撒丁、翁布里亚、皮埃蒙特、都灵、格拉纳、卡索尔佐……我们到卡索尔佐了。就在这里住下吧。甜梦到这里就结束了，可我失去的幻视的眼——自我长大后就消失不见的天赋忽然在此刻回归，我看见他们慢慢变成两棵树，死去的七岁的我从樱桃树上孕育出，咯咯笑着对旁观的长大的我挥手。往后他们还将有更多爱情、更多果实，被飘带系着的短笛随着树的生长攀向天空，让往来的风永不止息地吹奏出让整个小镇都沐浴在安逸中的福音。</p><p>Tempus omnia revelat！</p><p>我忽然迫切地想要表达点什么——真相或许不堪，故事之外，我却能予他们圆满。我想它必然拥有一个匪夷所思的开头。</p><p>“我是在鬼鸟的嘶鸣声中长大的。”我写下第一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>